How Hate Turned to Love
by Sydney K. Ivashkov
Summary: This is the first in a series of Marauder era stories I am doing that will focus on different pairings. They will all take place in their seventh year. This pairing is LilyJames.
1. Lily's Good News

A/N: This is the first in a series of Marauder era stories I am doing that will focus on different pairings. They will all take place in their seventh year. This pairing is Lily/James.

* * *

Lily Evans sighed as she lay on her bed. It was a warm July afternoon and she had nothing to do but stay in her room avoiding her sister. Her muggle friends from before she started school had all scattered and she didn't even have much contact with them. _You're not like them anymore anyway, Lily._ She was right, she wasn't like them. She was a muggleborn, but she wasn't a muggle. She was a witch, one of the smartest in her year. She got her first letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she was 11 years of age. She was very excited, it seemed like a whole new world for her. Her parents were proud of her. Her sister, on the other hand, decided she was a freak. _That's what my friends would think if they found out._ She was told not to tell anyone else in the muggle world about her abilities and where she went to school. She spent the first few years coming home telling them she was going to an all girls boarding school for gifted students. That's when they started filtering off. She was too smart for them, none of them had even a chance at going to a gifted school.

"Lily!" Lily was awoken from her thoughts by her sisters voice. "You have another letter from that freak school of yours." Petunia yelled. Lily ran down the stairs, Petunia was holding the letter standing near the fire. "Should I, Lily? Should I throw it in?" Petunia had a pure look of glee on her face.

"Don't you dare!" Lily shouted, her face turning as red as her hair. "You do it and I promise I will hex you." Lily had no intention of hexing her sister. She wasn't willing to risk her last year at school because of her bratty sister. It had done the trick, however. Petunia dropped the letter and backed away allowing Lily to walk over and pick it up. She stared glaringly at her sister then walked back up the stairs to her bedroom. The letter was her first sign the school term was coming soon, she was very excited. She was also very nervous, this years letter would tell her whether or not she made Head Girl, a goal she had been trying for since she made Prefect in her fifth year. She returned to her previous position, lying on her bed, toying with the envelope in her hand. What if she made it? What if she had become Head Girl? Who was to be Head Boy? There were so many choices, but only one boy in the seventh year could get it. She thought about hre counterpart for Gryffindor Prefect, Remus Lupin. _Would he be a good choice?_ She was a little wary of him getting Prefect, but he proved to be a little more tame that his friend James Potter. As her mind shifted to James, she got a disgusted look on her face. He had been chasing after her all these years, but she wouldn't give him another thought. He was as big an asshole as they could come. All he really ever thought about was himself and causing trouble. Throughout her time at Hogwarts she had been at the receiving end of many of his pranks, none of which she appreciated.

She began to focus her attention back on the letter in her hand, thinking of James was making her ill. She turned the letter over and over a few times, then she finally got the courage to open it. She first pulled out a letter, then her supply list. There was one last thing in the envelope, she pulled it out and looked at it. It was a Head Girl badge. She had attained her goal to become Head Girl in her seventh year. "There is nothing that can ruin this year for me now." She said aloud to nothing in particular. She got up and put the letter and the badge in a safe place where her sister couldn't find it, then pulled out a quill and a roll of parchment. She sat at her desk and began writing.

_Alice_

_How are you doing? I hope your summer has gone well. Is Frank still sending you owls every day? He's as annoying as James it, it's unbelievable. Today is the first day I haven't gotten an owl from James. Maybe he found out he wasn't Head Boy and jumped off a cliff somewhere. That honestly wouldn't bother me in the least. Well anyway, did you get your Hogwarts letter? I did and guess who this years Head Girl is? I seriously had doubts I would get it, there were so many good choices this year. I thought you would have gotten it. You were right though, you told me over and over again I would get it. I wonder who the Head Boy is. There are so many good choices for him as well. Do you have any ideas? Let me know. I miss you and I can't wait for school to begin again. Petunia tried to throw my Hogwarts letter in the fireplace today! I threatened to hex her and she stopped. She is such an insufferable brat. Anyway, owl me soon, maybe we can make plans to go to Diagon Alley together before the term starts. If not I'll see you on the train Septmber 1st._

_Lily_

When she finished writing the letter, she got her owl from out of it's cage and tied the letter to it's leg. "Get this letter to Alice and please please please don't bring me any letters from James." She said then opened the window and sent the owl off. She leaned out the window, it was such a beautiful day. Maybe she should go for a walk. It wasn't like there was anyone in her area she was avoiding besides her sister. Her sister was in the house somewhere, so if she could get out, she'd be home free. She turned the lock on the cabinet she placed her school letter and her badge in, so Petunia wouldn't be able to open it, then placed the key in her pocket. She walked down the stairs toward the front door, but was stopped by her sister. _Damn it._ She thought to herself. _Why did she have to see me? Why now?_ She rolled her eyes. "What do you want Petunia?"

"I wanted to apologize for trying to throw your freak letter in the fireplace." Petunia muttered softly.

"Mom put you up to this, didn't she?" Lily asked her, she didn't have to ask though, she knew Petunia would never apologize to her unless her parents made her.

"So what if she did?" Petunia asked her angrily. "Like I would ever willingly apologize to you and any of your freakish friends."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to walk to the door. "Bye Petunia." Lily called mock-sweetly. Petunia huffed and walked away. Lily laughed and walked outside, the sun lighting her hair and face. She couldn't wait to go back to school and get away from her sister, but she still had a while to go before she could. Maybe, just maybe, Alice would invite her to go to her house for the rest of the summer.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is rather short, I hope to get them a lot longer, just bear with me on this one. 


	2. The New Head Boy

A/N: This chapter takes place in the home of James Weasley, it's another short chapter, but the next chapter takes place at King's Cross, so hopefully should be longer.

* * *

James Potter was sitting in his bedroom, talking and laughing with his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. "This is our last year guys. What are we going to do when we leave Hogwarts this year?" 

Sirius shrugged. "Run away as fast as I can since I plan to be an auror and my family wants me to be a Death Eater."

James laughed. "You could come live with us! Well, I plan to propose to Lily Evans, that's for sure."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I can see how that goes." Mocking James, he said. "Lily Evans, I have loved you since the day we met. Will you marry me." He then took on a higher pitch. "Not on your life James Potter!"

Remus and Sirius fell over laughing, but James just rolled his eyes. "Just you wait and see boys, I'll get Lily Evans if it's the last thing I do."

Remus smirked. "The boy has ambition, gotta give him that one."

Sirius sat up. "Ambition is better when it's something achievable. Come on James, just about every girl wants you... except Evans. Why don't you go after one of the other girls."

James glared at Sirius. "Because I want Lily. I don't want any of the other girls... and I don't give up."

Sirius raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, fine." He said, "Don't come crying to me when she says no again."

"Oh, I won't come crying to you, I won't come crying at all." James said confidently. Just as he said that, three owls flew inside James' window and dropped letters near James, Remus and Sirius respectively. Sirius picked up the one lying near him. "Hogwarts letters." He said.

James picked his up and tossed it onto his desk. "Nothing new, it says the same thing we have gotten for the past 6 years." As the letter landed on his desk, it made an odd _clunk_.

Sirius looked at the letter curiously. "Are you so sure about that, man?" He said as he glanced at the letter.

Remus sat up as he heard the sound. _Could it be_ He thought.

James got up and walked over to the desk to pick up the letter. He leaned against the desk to open it. As he opened it, he pulled out the letter and supply list. Then he pulled out the item that had made the sound. It was a badge and it said _Head Boy_ across it. James just stood there in shock. Could he have really earned the priveledge of Head Boy? He looked at the other two boys.

Remus smiled. "Congratulations." He said to James.

James smiled as a realization struck him. If he was Head Boy, maybe he could use that to prove to Lily he really had changed. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write his daily letter to Lily.

"Hey!" Sirius called. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to Evans." James said, "what did you think? I was writing the school to tell them they made a mistake?"

Remus smirked. "Don't tell her in a letter, Potter. Wait until we get on the train and she finds out. Then we can _see_ her reaction.

James smiled, Remus had a point. "Alright, no more letters to Evans for the rest of the holiday." He said wondering if he could actually stand by that.

Sirius stood and walked over to James. "Do you really think you can do that?"

James looked at Sirius, _he read my mind_. What do you think? I'm _that_ obsessed with her that I can't stand another month or so of not writing to her? He rolled his eyes.

"That's exactly what I think, James. You've been obsessed with her since our first year, and every summer, you've sent her letters every day until we've returned."

James smiled. Sirius was right, James was head over heels in love with Lily. He really wished she could see that and he hoped he could make her see this year.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Thanks to **LuthienGranger2004**, **Shaurya**, **Aramoorn**, and **lilJunebug** for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

* * *

Lily arrived at King's Cross Station for her final year at Hogwarts. She hugged her parents goodbye and gave a final smirk to Petunia. Petunia yelled "Freak!" just as Lily neared the barrier. She walked level with the barrier, then walked through, pushing her trunk ahead of her. As she entered the platform she looked around. She recognized several returning faces, and also noticed quite a few younger new faces. She scanned the crowd looking for Alice, but didn't seem to find her. She held the letter in her hand that she had received from Alice in response to the one she had sent her announcing she was Head Girl. Lily read the letter one last time, Alice knew Lily had a meeting in the Prefect compartment, as had been the routine since her fifth year when she got Prefect.

_Lily,_

_I'm doing fine. Congratulations on Head Girl, I knew you would make it. I'm pretty clueless on who Head Boy could be as well. Remus maybe? He would be a good choice. Maybe it's the Ravenclaw Prefect, he was good too. I guess we'll have to wait and see. It could be interesting. I want to hear all the details. Yes, Frank is annoying me as much as ever. He still thinks I actually want to date him, problem is... I don't. I guess we're both stuck with guys liking us that we don't like in return. I hope James has gotten the hint and maybe that's why he hasn't owled you today, unless you got it after sending this. Let me know. Unfortunately, I won't be going to Diagon Alley this year, my parents are going for me because I'm busy that week. I will give you more details when I see you. Meet me at King's Cross Station and we will talk then._

_Lots of Love,_

_Alice_

She scanned the crowd again, no sign of Potter. _Maybe he did drop out this year._ She thought to herself. Without Potter, this year could only get better. _Don't get your hopes up, Evans._ She thought. _You know full well he's returning._

"Lily!" She heard a voice and looked. She saw Alice Prewitt running towards her. "Hey girl!" She gave her a big hug.

Lily hugged Alice back smiling. "Hey there, you look great."

"So do you, of course I'm sure you're always hearing that from James." Alice smiled.

"Shush it." Lily said glaring. "I want to here no more of Potter until I have to. I'll probably be telling him off on the train when I go patrolling."

"Yeah, him and Sirius. Remus has behaved relatively well since getting Prefect." Alice said, I'm impressed with him.

"You don't like him, do you?" Lily asked.

"Me? No! Cecy is perfect for him. I just mean, he's the tame marauder."

Lily laughed. "Do you like anyone?"

"Nope, not particularly. The right guy hasn't come to sweep me off my feet yet." Alice said.

"He just has." Said a voice behind Alice, she turned. There stood Frank Longbottom. She rolled her eyes. Granted, he looked a little better this year, Alice seriously doubted he was any less annoying.

"Back off, Longbottom." She said cooly. "You should know full well by now that I am not interested."

Frank shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself." He began walking toward the train. Alice turned to Lily in shock and gestured to Frank.

Lily laughed. "Well, one boy got the hint, let's hope the other did as well." She found it odd that she still hadn't seen James anywhere, but knew it would blow up somewhere. This was just too perfect. The calm before the storm.

"He totally got it!" Alice said finally. "Frank Longbottom didn't get on his hands and knees and beg me to date him for the first time since we've been students."

"I think you're exaggerating, Alice." Lily said. "He never literally got on his hands and knees."

"Oh, he did once, in fourth year." Alice giggled.

"Only because James dared him." Lily responded rolling her eyes. She glanced at her watch. "Oh! We need to get on the train. Save me a seat?" She asked as she walked toward the front of the train to get on the Prefects car.

"Always." Alice called back as she began walking toward the end of the train.

* * *

Lily walked into the Prefects car and took a seat. She saw Remus Lupin and some of the other Prefects froim the previous year, plus eight fifth years. _No one new for Head Boy._ She glanced at the four seventh year boys sitting in the car trying to figure out which one he was. She looked Remus over. Alice was right, he was relatively well behaved now. Since they became Prefects, she had gotten to know him a lot better and they became friends. She looked at the Ravenclaw boy. He was another good choice. She turned her glance to the Hufflepuff boy when another boy walked in behind him. _What on earth is James doing in the Prefects compartment?_ Remus stood and greeted him and to her horror, he took a seat. Remus seemed to act as though James was supposed to be there. _No, no, no!_ She caught sight of his school robes and the badge attacted to the left hand side. "James is not Head Boy!" Lily screamed. "There has got to be a mistake!"

James smirked. "There's no mistake Evans. Do I see a pretty new badge on your robes as well? I should have known it would be you." _This is absolutely perfect._ He thought to himself.

"No! This can't be happening. Remus! Please tell me this is some sort of a joke. Tell me that's your badge and he's wearing it to see my reaction."

"This isn't a joke Lils." Remus said calmly. I was at his house when he got the letter.

"Who in their right mind would make James Head Boy?" Lily asked incredulously. "I mean... he's James!"

"What's wrong with James?" James asked her mocking offended.

"You know full well what's wrong with you. You're a stuck up pig who thinks of no one but himself."

"Hey now." James said. "That hurts."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it does, James, I'm sure it does." _Aww poor egotistical James Potter._ Lily thought sarcastically. "If you think this is going to score you a date, you're dead wrong." She walked out of the compartment slamming the door.

"Alice!" Lily yelled, walking into the compartment.

"Oh joy, I heard you screaming all the way up at the front of the train, now I get to hear it up close and personal." Alice yawned. "What happened?"

"Do you have any clue who the Head Boy is?" Lily asked her.

"I told you I didn't." Alice shrugged. "Was he not there?" Then it clicked, _who_ was what she was so mad about. "Who was it?"

"James Potter." Lily said through clenched teeth.

Alice laughed. "You're kidding, right? Now seriously. Who is he?"

"I just told you!" Lily sighed and sat down. "This can't be happening."

Alice realized Lily was serious and put her arm around her. "Wow. I'm so sorry. I thought you were playing some joke on me."

"I thought James and Remus were playing a joke on me." She sighed. "Remus promised me he wasn't" Just then, there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Lily?" Remus said concerned. "Are you okay?"

Lily opened the door and gestured. "Do you think I'm okay?" Lily asked. "You know I can't stand him."

"I know, I know." He said. "I was shocked when he got the letter, but I think he'll do good. He's trying to prove to you he's changed."

"He hasn't changed, Remus. He's still as arrogant as he was the day we met."

"He may be a tad arrogant, but he's in love."

"James doesn't know what love is." Lily said. James wouldn't know how to commit to a girl if it would save his life.

"I don't know about that." Remus smirked. "He's committed to you, whether you like it or not."

"Well, I don't." She huffed and crossed her arms. "I want him to go away and never return."

"We'll see. Well Lily, you know I'm here for you." Remus said. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Keep James away from me? Oh wait, you can't. WE SHARE A DORM NOW." She curled up into a ball. Remus sighed and walked out of the compartment.

Alice wrapped her arm around her best friend. "It will be okay Lils. We'll come up with something."

"This sucks, Alice." Lily said tears filling her eyes. "This year was supposed to be so great and now it sucks. My seventh year is entirely ruined because of James Potter."

* * *

A/N: I'm not entirely sure where I'm going from here, and with my new job, I'm not sure how often updates will be anymore. I was really glad to get chapter three up today. If you have any ideas for where to go from here, I'm open to hearing them. 


End file.
